doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484
WARNING: Idea By The Spoons! Only edit this if you are a Spoon. Note: The Verdant Spoon talks about itself. I, The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484, am a Boss Ship, that uses Uranium Skin. I am the size of 420 Santa Marias. I have 241 Sniper Cannons, 248 Side Cannons on Each Side, 1 pair of chase cannons, an Ultra Ram and a Spoon Forcer. Health: 42000024000042000024 Power Level: 484222244442222484 Rarity: Super Rare (all gamemeodes), common (in Ooze Mode) Reward: $484000484000484000 Size: 10x the Size of a Santa Maria (full size) I have absolutely high ramming damage, very high cannon range and damage, high reload speed and i am very slow (as i am supposed to). When I spawn, my size starts at the size of Atlantis, and i get bigger until i reach the Size of 10 Santa Marias. This takes 42 seconds. While i am getting bigger, i am immune to everything, but i don't move or attack anything. However, i can still do Ramming Damage while i get bigger. Once i am the Size of 10 Santa Marias, i will explode, which does 2484248424842 damage and slows enemies by 99% in an Area of 841x841 Squares. (like a Titan from the Titan Files mod, in minecrft.) I will attack Every Player, Every Boss (even Cartel), however, i don't attack Arctic classed Bosses. I am also known as: TGFMLGSOTA (shortened for: The Green Fallen MLG Spoon Of The Arctic). I can instantly kill S. S. Hunky and S. S. Shadow, no matter how. I am also immune to them. In Ooze Mode, i can instant-kill Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One and The Ultimate Conba, no matter if it is with an Attack, with Bullets or Ramming. In Ooze Mode, my Cannon Damage, Ram Damage, Movement Speed and Turn Speed get increased by 2x. In Ooze Mode, i have 2x the health of my normal Health. I only Spawn in Game Modes, that don't have teams. My Chase Cannons don't shoot, they are known to be my "Arms". I am immune to Gatlin Cannons and Chase Cannons. The Damage of all of my attacks increases by 2x, when in Ooze Mode. Every Enemy gets slowed down by 99%, when they are close, however, if an Enemy has any Fire Attack or can shoot Fire Bullets, that Enemy instantly dies when it gets close. Every Enemy, that shoots Fire Bullets and/or have a Fire Attack also instantly die when they got hit by me. I can Take a maximum of 400 damage per hit, even from insta-kills, Doblon God, The Chosen One, Computers, etc., anything that does more than 400 damage one hit, will just do 400 damage to me, preventing me from being instantly killed. Only Harcadium/Absence Bullets are able to do more than 400 damage to me. Stages: If i am 75%-50% health, i will increase my Reload Speed by 2x. If i am 50%-25% health, i create a light green lightning shield. On that stage, i increase my cannon damage and ram damage by 2x, and increase my defense, where i take 50% of the damage from any bullet, Ramming, etc.. When Lightning-Shield Mode is on, i am immune to Instant-Kills, like launched Computers, flying Coke Bottles, etc... If i am below 25% of Health, i will throw 1&1 Squares at my current Target, the 1&1 Squares instantly kill enemies on hit. If they died from the 1&1 Squares, they do not split, get revenge, etc... instead, they get disconnected once killed by the 1&1 Squares. I also slow down enemies. The lightning Shield will be kept on that stage. Also, the 1&1 Squares even instant-kill Spectators, when the 1&1 Squares hit the Spectators. The 1&1 Squares also ignore Bullet shields. Other Attacks: Explosive Clap: My Chase Cannons rotate outward, after 4 seconds, i clap with my Chase Cannons. This clap summons an Explosion, on my current target. This explosion does 242424242424242 damage (484848484848484 damage when in Ooze Mode) to every enemy, as well as slowing them for 99% on a 241x241 square area. Earthquake Explosion Jump: I jump to the direction of my current Target and upon landing, i do 42424242424 damage (84848484848 damage when in Ooze Mode) to every enemy on a 421x421 square area, as well as slowing them for 99%. When landing, i also spawn a lot of TNT mines around my current target, they explode into a ring of 420 large Ooze bullets each after 4 seconds, they do 24242 damage each (and 48484 damage in Ooze Mode). Arctic Lightning: I strike lightning on my current target, each of them do 420 damage (840 damage when in Ooze Mode) each and slows them for 99%, this attack is used very often. Ooze Storm: I shoot 25 Large Ooze Bullets on my enemy, in spread form. They do 242400004242 damage each (and 484800008484 damage when in Ooze Mode). Random Ooze: I randomly shoot 242 Ooze Bullets to a random direction, they do 2424242 damage each (and 484848484 damage each, when in Ooze Mode). This will always happen, even when out of combat. Cold Arena: I slow every enemy in the server by 99% for 4 seconds, do 4422002244 damage (8844004488 damage in Ooze Mode) to them. This attack will insta-kill every Enemy that has a Fire Attack or can shoot Fire Bullets. Trivia * I have the longest name out of every other boss. * I made myself. * I am the coldest and most freezing boss. * More of my attacks coming soon... Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:OP bosses Category:Protected Pages Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Ideas Based On Memes